Charmed: The Next Generation
by FullofFantasy
Summary: This takes place in 2027. The children of the witches Piper, Paige and Phoebe are all teenagers or in there twenties now. There parents died in a car crash in 2020 or so they think. Victor there grandfather took care of him until he mysteriously died and Wyatt had to take over. Follow the children into a adventure full of mysteries on a mission to save there parents. Have Fun
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Original Story**

 **Characters: Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, P.J Halliwell, Parker Halliwell, Peyton Halliwell, Tamora Mitchell, Katerina 'Kat' Mitchell, Henry Mitchell Jr., Persephone Mitchell, Prue Halliwell**

 **Playby's: Nathaniel Buzolic, Paul Wesley, Adelaide Kane, Maia Mitchell, Danielle Campbell, India Eisley, Holland Roden, Madelaine Petsch, Dylan O'Brien, Katherine McNamara**

Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, P.J., Parker, Peyton, Tamora, Katerina, Henry and Persephone were all in the living room. They were packing some stuff. Melinda had been going through the attic and found this book that she did not recognize and wonders what it is. When she opens it she sees rhymes and stuff for poisons. Melinda frowns at this. It has been a very long time since they went into the attic anyway it was usually closed off something they could not open until now that is. Because she did not seem to get this book she decided to go downstairs to talk to her siblings and cousins taking the book with her.

While walking of the stairs she already yells. " Wyatt?" Who immediately responds. "in here darling sister" Wyatt yells and Melinda walks to the place where she heard his voice. "I have something really strange here" Melinda said and Wyatt raises his eyebrow. "like what?" He said and Melinda shows him the book. "Grimoire" He whispers an frown on his face before looking at his sister again. "where did you find that?" Wyatt says. "the attic" Melinda responses which only confuses Wyatt more. "I thought the attic was locked" He says confusion clearly was seen on his face. "it was but me and Tamora saw it was open about a day ago." Melinda says and Wyatt frowns again narrowing his eyes to the book. "show me" He says and Melinda nods before walking up the stairs again.

Once arriving everyone else seems to have noticed the door being open to. "is that thing supposed to be open?" Chris asks just as confused as everyone who was there. Wyatt looks through his siblings. "how in the world did you guys even know the door was open while I only just found out?" Wyatt asks and Chris looks at his brother. "we thought we heard something so we went to see what it was somehow it ended up in us all being here" Chris says and Wyatt looks at his brother before looking at Melinda swallowing soft before walking into the attic. "Wyatt" They all suddenly hear someone whispering. "what the" Wyatt says clearly freaking out about the voice he just heard. Then Chris came in. "Wyatt, Chris" they hear the whisper again but then saying both brothers names. Wyatt and Chris both look at eachother in confusion.

It wasn't until Melinda, P.J. and Tamora step in that the wind starts to pick up. Everyone looking around to see where the wind was coming from. When the last bunch of the family step inside the whisper became an scream. "Wyatt, Chris please help them" The voice says. It seems like a woman's voice but no one actually knew who it was. "is there someone there?" Wyatt asks looking around. Suddenly an light was seen infront of them. Something that attracts all of them and then there was suddenly an person standing there. "Prue" Wyatt says not actually knowing how he knows that name. "Prue?" P.J. responses and looks at the woman infront of her. Prue smiles soft when she sees all of the children in the attic. "look at you guys you have grown up so much" Prue says an happy expression on her face.

Melinda walks forwards. "wait you know us?" Melinda asks looking curious at Prue who then nods. "ofcourse I do your my nieces and nephews." Prue says and Melinda raises an eyebrow. "how in the world…." She got distracted by something an picture that just appears out of nowhere. She is not the only one who sees it as Tamora walks towards it and takes it. Tamora gave a look of confusion and Melinda walks towards her so does P.J. "who are they?" P.J. asks and looks at the person who was also named Prue. "who are you really? Because I don't know someone named Prue except for me" P.J. says and Prue looks up at P.J. "true but that is because he blocked your mind" Prue says and Chris looks at Prue. "blocked our mind? Who blocked our mind and what the hell do you mean with that?" Chris asks.

Prue sighs and looks at the book of shadows. "look it is hard to explain but it is all in the blog. Everything to bring your memories back. Everything to get rid of the block in your minds." Prue says and Wyatt looks at the book in his hands when Prue said that. "and how do we know we can trust you?" Wyatt asks and Prue comes closer. "you know it in your heart Wyatt" She says putting her hand on his chest where his heart is. "you know your mother would never abandon you. You know in reality she isn't death. Please Wyatt believe in the love of an mother" Prue says and Wyatt looks at her still confused about all of this. He however still walks to the table and puts it down. Really looking at it. Somehow he felt like the book should not look like that. Somehow he pictures the 3 circles that were now apart to be connected. He was not sure why he pictured it that way but it is what it is. He opened the book.

"what do you expect us to find here?" Wyatt asks looking up at Prue who is now next to him. "an spell to bind the power of three" Prue says and it was Henry's turn to shrug. "the what now?" Henry asks raising his eyebrow. Prue looks up at him. "she really did love you like her own" Prue says and Henry raises an eyebrow. "who are you talking about? Who loved me as her own?" Henry asks and Prue swallows looking down at the book. "Paige" Prue says and to Henry it strangely sounds familiar. The name Paige but to his knowledge he did not know a Paige so it was a bit weird for this woman called Prue to say that to him. Prue then sees the spell. "there that is the one" Prue says and Wyatt stops looking at the spell. "the power of three" He says and Prue nods before looking at everyone around her. "hear now.." Wyatt starts but got cut off by Prue "let them say it" She points at Tamora, Melinda and P.J. All three of them looking with surprise before Wyatt gave them the book.

 _Hear now the words of the witches,_

 _The secrets we hid in the night,_

 _The oldest of Gods are invoked here,_

 _The great work of Magic is sought._

 _In this night and in this hour,_

 _We call upon the Ancient Power._

 _Bring your powers to we sisters three!_

 _We want the power!_

 _Give us the power!_

They all three say and with that the wind picks up again. They all look around the attic as the wind increases before they see an light come out of the books. Knocking all of them out cold for about an minute or two. Wyatt and Chris were the first once to wake up. Both groaning as they stand up from the ground they were just laying on. Confusion written over their faces until they see Prue. "Aunt Prue?" Wyatt says and Prue smiles. "hello Wyatt" She says. "Chris" Prue says while looking at Chris. The others wake up and once they do they all started to get flashbacks, flashbacks of how it used to be. When they were still younger. It suddenly was so clear in their heads their mothers their fathers. Tamora, Melinda, P.J., Persephone, Parker, Katerina and Payton all have tears in their eyes. The guys did not want to seem weak but you could see they were saddened. "you remember now?" Prue asks while stroking Wyatt's cheek who nods. "yes we forgot. We forgot our parents. We forgot our heritage" Wyatt says and Prue nods. "it is not your fault" Prue says as she looks at her nieces and nephew. Aunt Prue" P.J. says actually happy to finally meet her aunt. She never met her aunt neither did the others. P.J. did share her name however. Prudence. Prue smiles at this some tears in her eyes aswell. "come here" She says and hugs all of her nieces and nephews.

They finally know. They know now that their parents did not leave them did not die and most importantly know who they are now after a while of living in an daze. They were about to sell the Halliwell house which is why the attic finally opened. No Halliwell ever actually left the house. This also gave Prue the strength to finally appear infront of them. Something she had tried for a very long time. This was the beginning of an new story. Where the power of three have chosen 3 girls of the same age 3 girls who were born in the same year. This is going to be unlike any other story. Because despite the 3 girls becoming the power of three. They became the power of 9 and Henry an adoptive brother to the Mitchell's who is an warlock. I hope you enjoy the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay before I send in this story there is a few things you need to know. This story will be going on at the same time as the other story. This features Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Coop and Henry. I will be going back and forth between there children and them. Hope you like it.**

 **Characters: Piper Halliwell, Paige Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, Coop Cupid, Henry Mitchell, Percy Turner, Cole Turner**

 **Playby: Holly Marie Combs, Rose McGowan, Alyssa Milano, Brian Krause, Justin Chambers, David Boreanaz, Thomas Dekker, Julian McMahon**

Piper tries to blow up the bars around her and Paige sighs. "sweety you tried this a million times it is not going to work anytime soon" Paige says as she puts her hands through the bar leaning against it. Phoebe stands up from the corner of the cell walking towards the bars to. "it is so strange. The bars look like they are just normal but once we use our powers or kick it or something it just doesn't falter" Phoebe says and Piper groans she was annoyed by the fact nothing seems to work on these bars. "damn it this is getting ridiculous we have been here like what? 5 months or something?" Piper says and the sisters nod before the guys stand up aswell finally awake by the commotion.

Coop walks towards Piper who is in the same cell as her and Piper looks up at him. The only good thing that came out of being caught in a cell for so many months was that the sisters became very well-known with their sisters significant others. "7 months actually" Leo finally says and Piper turns to him. She sighs. "I miss you" She says soft and Leo nods putting his hands through the bars. So did Piper as they touch eachother. Coop did the same thing. As did Henry and Paige who were next to eachother. Phoebe looks around. "what is taking the kids so long anyway? Do they even know we are in here?" Phoebe asks a bit curious and they all pull their shoulders up.

"they don't actually" A voice says in the dark which makes them all look up before the person that kidnapped them comes into full side. Cole following right behind him. Phoebe looks in disgust for just a second glancing at Cole before Piper breaks the silence. "what do you mean?" Piper asks as she leans against the bars as did Coop. The guy smirks and looks at Piper. "they don't know you are here. They don't know anything." The guy says and they all look at eachother in confusion. "I made them forgot. Blocked there memories put them in an closed off section. They have not been doing magic for 7 years now." The guy says and they all look at eachother swallowing hard. It was very hard to hear. That there children did not know anything about their parents anymore.

The harder part for all of them is that he actually said 7 years instead of 7 months. "what do you mean 7 years?" Leo asks a confusing face expression on his face. The guy smirks. "you might think you have been here for 7 months because time out here moves different then up there. But in reality your children forgot you for 7 years" The guys says. This all comes in hard for the parents. They really have been gone for 7 years? The children have been without them for so long. It breaks everyone's heart all together. They feel guilty for not being there for them for that long. If this is true then Wyatt and Chris are in there 20's and everyone else would be teens. After this revelation it is silent for a moment until Paige parts her lip to speak

"what did you do with their memories?" Paige asks curious but you could see the heartbreak in her eyes as you could see it with everyone. The guy walks up to Paige. "I made fake memories. They are just normal kids who lost their mothers and fathers in an car crash" He says a small satisfying smile on his face. The sister's heart sunk at this point as tears and shock were seen in their faces. Even the male's had a hard time listening to this. "what in god's name did we did to you to make you hate us so much?" Phoebe asks angry as an tear role down her eyes an sight that Coop could hardly look at. He hates seeing his wife so broken. The guy just chuckles however not faced by anything whatsoever.

He turns to Phoebe and walks towards her. "don't you know by now?" He asks and Phoebe looks angry at him. The venom in her face expression mix with sadness says it all to Cole as Cole stops the guy from going any further. The guy glares at Cole when he does that. "I am pretty sure that if you go any closer she will kill you no matter what." Cole says to the guy and the guy smirks before nodding and looking back at Phoebe. "fine" He says as he looks into her eyes. "my name is Percy. Percy Turner" The guy says and a shock went through Phoebe's entire body. Everyone else felt the same as her. Phoebe looks up at Cole in disbelief. "that is why you have been protecting him. Because he is your son" Phoebe says and Cole looks down. "our son" Cole says quietly but Phoebe could just hear it. "what?" She asks a look of utter shock right now.

Percy smirks at this. "yes Phoebe rather you like it or not you are my mother" He says and it was the others turn to look in total shock. Phoebe walks away from the bars not wanting to believe what the guy named Percy has just said. "what?" Coop asks with an venom in his voice that made Phoebe get a chill down her spine. Piper puts an hand on Coop to calm him down and because they have been in this cell for 7 years as they were told just a second ago they have a bond and he did calm down. Percy turns to Coop. "oh didn't you know? Cole and Phoebe had a love child together as a matter of fact. She was the first to get pregnant" Percy says as Phoebe sobs Henry holding her close to comfort her. "how. How is this even possible. I miscarried" Phoebe says through her sobs and Percy turns to her. "oh but you didn't" He says before walking closer to her again. "I was just simply replaced" Percy says and looks at Cole. Phoebe did the same thing when he did seeing the resemblance which did not actually made her feel any better. "how. How could you keep this a secret from me. From us" Phoebe says as she looks at Cole who turns to her.

"I met him 10 years ago." Cole response to her. "he was an teenager then 15 or so" He says looking at Percy. "I did not believe he was my son either so we did an DNA test and it came out positive. I also knew right away that he was your son because I did not have another son before that." Cole says as he looks back at Phoebe. "he did not wanted me to tell you he was your son" Cole says and the venom in Phoebe's face was back. "and you just simply decided to not tell me anything whatsoever? Just because he asked?" Phoebe asks and Cole looks down. "no but I did not want to ruin your new life. You had Coop. You had 3 children. I didn't want to open any old wounds. Me and you were in the past. Us and our son were and I simply couldn't do it. I could not break your perfect little world again" Cole says looking into Phoebe's eyes who looks a bit surprised. "awwwhh how cute" Percy says sarcastically and chuckles. Phoebe glares at Percy. "That still does not explain why you would do this to your own mother. Your siblings" Phoebe says to him and Percy simply gives her an slight smile.

"well let's see. I was born in the underworld. My mother the one that gave birth to me after the replacement had told me all about you girls and your husbands. How you were my mother. Who didn't want me.." Percy starts but gets interrupted by Phoebe. "that is not true" Phoebe says and Percy smiles. "I know that. To be honest for the longest time I didn't want to believe my mother. Until you killed her. But that still did not put me over the edge" He says and crosses his arms afterwards. "Then when I was about 12 years old I met an girl. I fell inlove with her. And we dated for 2 years. I even proposed to her and then when I was 14 you killed her to. And that is when I decided to make it my mission to make your lives an living hell. Because you all took everything from me. My mother, My fiancé. Everything." He says in an angry tone and Phoebe swallows looking down. "I didn't know. We didn't know" She says looking at her sisters and Percy nods.

"ofcourse you didn't but that does not change the fact that you were the one doing it. Which made me believe everything my mother told me" He says before looking at Cole. "the first step was recruiting my father. Cole always wanted a family. He even got a daughter after he got over you" Percy says and Phoebe looks at Cole for a second. "what does that have to do with our children?" Coop asks which made Percy turn around to Coop. "Oh nothing it does have to do with the children you will be making me. A perfect 3 children surrounded by evil. I just didn't want your other children standing in the way" Percy says and they all look at him in confusion. Piper frowns. "what do you mean?" Piper asks and Percy looks at her. "well aunty. I didn't put you all in separate cells for nothing. I need you guys to long for eachother. To make it unbearable for you all to not touch eachother. I need you all pregnant so that I can cast the spell of the power of three onto my own little puppets. Who will be as strong as the original power of three. But you see that takes time which is why I had to make sure all your children's weren't in the way from my goal. I could hardly let baby's do all the hard work. They need time to develop their powers and seeing your actual children now don't know you are here. I can achieve that goal" He says with an smirk.

"you're crazy" Paige says once he finishes and Percy turns to her with an chuckle. "am I? Because you see my plan is still in full force. Your children don't know anything. They will live a happily and normal life and once I am done they would not know what hit them. They will be killed and we can rule the world then. I could rule the world." Percy says and Paige looks at him angry. "you will never succeed in this our children will eventually find out" Paige says and Percy chuckles. "oh trust me I will I have spy's everywhere. I would know if they would have remembered already and I have not heard anything yet. Which is a good thing because it is almost time. Time to finally go on with my plans. I have everything I need now." He says a slight smile on her face before walking towards the entrance. "you disgust me" Phoebe says and Percy stops death in his tracks glaring at her. "Maybe I do but remember you are the one that made me so that tells a whole lot about you" He says and smirks before looking at Cole. "give them something to eat and return to me afterwards I have important things to talk to you about" Percy says and Cole nods. "okay" He says nodding his head before Percy looks at Phoebe once more. "goodbye mother" He says and walks off. Paige and Piper both look at Phoebe as Phoebe looks at them. This was her fault. She thought everything in Cole was in the past but realizes now that it isn't. Everything that happens to them now is on her.


End file.
